Bree's bedroom
**Purple Monkey - **School Work in Summer... BLECHH!!! - **The Danielbeast - **My Comments Were Deleted - **Grillz feat. Danielbeast, LG15, P. Monkey, and O'n. - **My Parents Suck... - **Daniel Returns, and More Interesting Factoids (Yay!) - **Proving Science Wrong! - **Boy Problems... - **He Said, She Said - **My Lazy Eye (and P. Monkey gets Funky!) - **Proving Science Wrong... with Lonelybeast and Danielgirl15 - **The Tolstoy Principle (and Dad "talks" to Daniel) - **Daniel The Neanderthal - **What Did Daniel and Dad Talk About? - **Me, Religion, and Daniel :( - **I Probably Shouldn't Post This... - **Mysteries of My Past... REVEALED! - **A Peace Offering (and P. Monkey Boogies) - **I'm Really, Really, Really Excited! - **Bree The Cookie Monster - **A Change In My Life - **Poor Pluto - **Should I Or Shouldn't I? - **I'm Going to the Party! - **House Arrest - **What's A Date? - **My First Kiss - **The Equinox - **My Difficult Decision - **My Helper - **How My Parents Met - **Daniel Crossed The Line - **Stand Up Lonelygirl15 - **Zodiac of Denderah - **The Ceremony Is Tomorrow :) - **I Completed The Ceremony - **Daniel, Be Careful... - **I Listened To Daniel - **Hi Gemma! - **I Talked To My Parents - **Proving Longitude Wrong - **Thanks Gemma... - **What Makes Us Sad? - **Life's Not Fair - **Home Alone - **lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - **5:00 PM - Fool Me Once - **Season One Finale: Day of Atonement - **Catching Up, Closing Out -- *'Bree's house' **Who Is This? - **Where Are They Going? - **On The Run - **Back At Bree's - **The Last Hours of Bree's Dad's Life - NBR 9 - (stills only) **lonelygirl15 Season 1 Recap - **I'm Done - **Looking for Gina - }} Most of the early Lonelygirl15 videos take place in Bree's bedroom with Bree filming herself at her desk. Bree's bed and bookshelf are opposite the desk, with a painting by Edward Hopper above the bed and a shrine to Aleister Crowley atop the bookshelf. Wired published an article in the December 2006 issue with behind-the-scenes photos.http://www.wired.com/wired/images.html?issue=14.12&topic=lonelygirl&img=3&pg=1. Bree's House Daniel returns to Bree's house (now abandoned) in Back At Bree's, and provides footage of several other rooms. Image:0099-Brees House - walkway.jpg|The back walkway Image:0099-Brees House - living room.jpg|The living room Image:0099-Brees House - dining room.jpg|The dining room Image:0099-Brees House - dining room 2.jpg||The china cabinet in the dining room Image:0099-Brees House - staircase.jpg|The staircase Image:0099-Brees House - staircase 2.jpg|The staircase (view 2) Image:0099-Brees House - hallway.jpg|The hallway Image:0099-Brees House - computer room.jpg|The computer room Image:0099-Brees House - futon.jpg|A futon in the computer room Image:0099-Brees House - pamphlets.jpg|Some pamphlets on the futon Bree's Neighborhood Daniel picks Bree up outside her house in Learning To Drive, revealing images of her street in the process. Image:Brees House.jpg|The exterior Image:0099-Brees House - street.jpg|Bree's street Image: Ltd bree.jpg|Bree standing next to a very unusual wall Image:Ltd bree house.jpg|Daniel picking Bree up with what appears to be Bree's house in the background.